The Original Supernatural
by Katie Kat 5th
Summary: Katherine Ward has an old friend with a favour to ask. This will bring her to find a new family, and her old one. But who is she? And more importantly, what is she?
1. The Pizza and the Coffee Shop

**A/N: So here is my new one. I know I probably shouldn't have written this when I have another one that needs finishing but this idea was too good. So here you go! **

The Pizza and the Coffee Shop

He knew what he had to do. It was the only way to save his son. But he couldn't leave them on their own. They needed someone to look out for them. And he knew just the person.

As John Winchester lay in his hospital bed contemplating the biggest decision of his life, Katrine Ward was flying over the Atlantic Ocean from London to the United States. It was a big choice for her to leave everything she was comfortable with, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Too many people had sussed her out and she had left too many of those people in danger. It was no problem for her to get through security at the airport although immigration may be a bigger problem. 'Oh well,' she thought as she settled back in her seat, 'One problem at a time.' Her electric blue eyes scanned the rows of rigid airplane seats as passengers were handed a meal. She could never take food very well on a flight so closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Her long, thick chestnut brown hair did a great job of covering her face as she screwed it up in retaliation to the smell wafting over from the trays.

2 hours and 20 minutes later, after successfully slipping through immigration, Katrine stood waiting for a taxi. The cool Boston air swept her hair back from her face as she loaded her bags into the back and climbed in. "Where to, miss?" The taxi driver asked. "Nearest car dealership please," She replied pulling her phone out of her bag and turning it on. 7 missed calls from John Winchester. That was a name she hadn't heard in a while. Confused, she redialled the number. It was picked up after only one ring.

"I've been calling you," the rough voice came.

"And hello to you too," Katrine replied, "I couldn't pick up because I was on a plane." "I need a favour." "Well why else would you call me?" she made a face even though she knew John couldn't see her.

"I am going to die and I need you to keep an eye on the boys. No questions asked."

"No questions. Gottcha. Where are you?" "Memphis, Tennessee." "Goodbye, John." The line went dead.

"He never was one for sentiment," Katrine sighed, putting her phone away and turning to face out the window.

4 days and a new SUV later and Katrine rolled up in South Dakota outside a salvage yard. It was near a town called Sioux Falls where Katrine was staying. It belonged to a man called Robert Singer, hence the name "Singer Salvage Yard." This was where Sam and Dean were resting up. She lifted the pizza box from beside her. Intercepting the pizza delivery man had been fun…and tasty. She had to make sure they were here before anything else.

Katrine made sure her SUV was out of sight, it might look odd for a pizza to not come from a company car. She trailed through the salvaged cars to the front door and rapped three times. The door swung open and there he was, Dean Winchester.

He took the pizza from Katrine's hand and replaced it with 20 dollars. "Keep the change," he muttered, closing the door.

'So losing their dad hit them hard.' Katrine knew how it felt. Her dad died a long time ago. Longer than anyone would believe given that she looked twenty-five. She would need to keep an extra close eye on them. Even for someone who wasn't close to their dad it would come as a shock.

She decided it was time to scour the town. Luckily for her she found a coffee shop. Coffee was good for circulation. She sat down to a mug of the black drug that was caffeine.

Katrine's senses were suddenly on red alert as she noticed a recognizable figure standing in the corner of the shop. She scribbled a message onto a napkin, stopped a waiter and asked him to give it to the figure. The figure opened the napkin and read the following

_Hunters are in this town. Leave now. I'll call when it's safe to see me. K. Xx_

The figure nodded and slipped away. Katrine breathed out and took the last gulp of coffee before paying and leaving. She had work to do.

**A/N: Okay, so it is short but this is just to get it going. It is completely written so updates will be weekly (I hope) and will be on a Thursday. However, any reviews I get will mean I update earlier. So one review = one day earlier. Only ONE review per person will count though. So, any ideas on who this figure is? Let me know who you think it is. Also, I'm not happy with the title so any ideas are warmly welcomed.**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Kat xx**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: So its Thursday! I actually have a science module tomorrow, so you guys can count yourselves lucky ;)**

**Big shout out to Zarbi for the follow! Thanks love (in Klaus' accent)**

**Also thank you to all those who have read but please review, the story will come quicker if you do! Anyways enjoy!**

The Meeting

It had been a few years now. Following the boys was a duty. Getting to know them was a hobby.

Katrine knew everything about them. Dean's over-protective tendencies and Sam's nerdy obsessions. Then there were the weird things, like Dean's addiction to pie and Sam's ability to get Wi-Fi anywhere.

They weren't meant to meet her. It was an accident. Sort of.

Truth was, Katrine was bored. Years making sure they were okay and no credit. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was she was lonely.

The man from the coffee shop had subtly made his presence known. Sometimes a man who had been flirting with Katrine disappeared while her back was turned or a link to where the Winchesters currently were would magically appear. But she never communicated with him. And so she was bored.

So they met. In pretty interesting circumstances. Katrine had become accustomed to hunting, although she avoided vampires at all costs. Her SUV still looked good as new but was now equipped with high tech hunting gear.

The Winchesters were hunting a ghost in Georgia and as usual, Katrine was going to help them out. Only difference was that ordinarily they wouldn't even know she had been there. She could zoom in and out with anyone noticing.

Normally she would deal with any big problems before they reached the Winchesters but this time it was up close and personal. Dean was pinned against the wall while Sam was trying to light a match. With a sigh she sprinted from the shadows and knocked the ghost away from Dean. "Hurry and light that damn thing!" Katrine sprayed salt at a ghost as a knife started to float through the air straight into her abdomen. She cried out as Dean took the matches from Sam and lit them.

With the threat out of the way, the brothers turned to see their saviour clutching her stomach trying to pull out the knife. She succeeded with a grunt. The boys stared as there was no blood. Katrine caught them staring, "Anti-stab vest. Should be standard issue for hunters. Hey, you guys got somewhere I could lie down for a bit. All the motels are full." Dean nodded, "Sure, um…"

"Katrine. My name is Katrine."

"Dean. This is my brother Sam."

Back at the motel, Katrine helped the boys get cleaned up. "I can't believe you came out of that without even a scratch," Sam shook his head in Katrine's direction

. "I'm careful. Does this place have any coffee?"

"Third cupboard, top shelf," Dean nodded in that general direction. Katrine opened the cupboard and spotted the jar of instant coffee. But it was out of reach. She strained to grab it but it was no use. She was at least three inches to small.

"Someone gimme a hand here." Dean chuckled, strode over the cupboard and lifted down the jar, handing it over to the girl. "You see that's the problem with being 5'6". There is a whole other world up there I don't know about," Katrine laughed, "You're meant to be the short one and I still only come up to your shoulders." Katrine patted Dean's chest and moved over to the kettle.

"You guys hungry? We should get pizza," Katrine suggested filling up the kettle for three coffees.

"Pizza!" Dean exclaimed. "Yeah, we should get some," Katrine clarified, thinking Dean had lost it." "No," Dean shook his head, "That's where I've seen you before. You delivered a pizza to us after dad died when we were in Sioux Falls with Bobby."

Sam stood up, "What?" "I thought I recognized you."

Katrine quickly thought up a lie, "I used to live in Sioux Falls. What a crazy coincidence." She tried to laugh it off but the brothers wouldn't bite.

"In our world there is no such thing as coincidence," Dean stated advancing towards Katrine who slowly moved in the direction of the door but Sam anticipated this and came at her from that side backing Katrine towards the bed.

She fell back onto Dean's bed and the brothers stood in front of you. "Now spill," Dean demanded. She knew she could overpower them in two minutes flat but she didn't want to hurt them, so Katrine complied, "My name is Katrine Ward." "Wait," Sam interrupted, "I know that name." He went over to his bag and started rummaging around. Dean saw that she could make a move and lifted his gun from his belt and aimed it at her head.

"Here," Sam pulled out an old leather book and flicked through, "Her name is here. She helped dad out on a hunt. It says that he saved her life and she said she owes him." Dean pulled up a chair, not lowering his gun for a second, "Talk."

"Don't shoot me."

"Then talk!"

Katrine flinched, even though she knew it would not harm her, then opened her mouth, "Your dad saved my life, so I owed him a favour. I was coming over from London. When I got off my flight I found some missed calls from him. I called back and he told me he was going to die and wanted me to keep an eye on you two, make sure you were okay."

"Our dad asked you to babysit us?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well you had some nerve deliver a goddam pizza to us!" Dean was pissed now and Katrine wanted to keep her head on her shoulders, "I needed to make sure that I had the right guys. I kept you alive! If I hadn't been around you'd be dead."

That shut Dean up and Sam went to order a pizza. After eating, she collected her stuff and was about to open the door when Dean stopped her, "Where are you going?" "Stay, Katrine. You can look after us better if you're with us."

"You've only got two beds," Katrine reasoned.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Dean offered, "Do the puppy eyes, Sammy."

"Oh God no, stop. Fine, fine, I'll stay!" Sam had definitely over-exaggerated the puppy eyes but it had done the job. Katrine was staying. For the first time in those few years since that figure left the coffee shop, Katrine felt surrounded by a potential family. But she would need to be careful. Exposing herself was not something she could afford to do.

**A/N: So any guesses on what Katrine is? **

**Peace out**

**Kat xx**


	3. Vampires?

**A/N: So I decided to update whenever I had a free moment because my schedule is filling up quickly. So a big thank you to:**

GeographicallyDisplaced  
>animesmile147<p>

**For following and favouriting (Not a word but anyway). It made my week so thanks. Enjoy.**

Vampires?

Katrine became part of the family. So did others. Like Castiel.

The Winchesters and Cas were like brothers to her. But Cas knew something wasn't quite right.

Luckily for her, feeding sessions were few and far between or she would have been found out by now. And the nightmares. They were scarcer than ever. Katrine's energy was running low and it was starting to become noticeable. She was getting hurt on hunts and was struggling to heal. She needed a good meal soon or she would have a lot of unanswerable questions on her hands.

Dean and Sam managed to coax her into going on a hunt but they never mentioned what they were hunting.

They spent four hours in the Impala rocking out to Metallica and AC/DC much to Sam's dismay.

Dean pulled up outside a warehouse, "We need to attack now while the sun's up. It weakens them."

"Weakens what?" Katrine asked, intrigued.

Sam turned around dramatically, "Vampires." Katrine sat stunned, not able to say anything.

The boys took this as disbelief. "They exist," Dean said, matter-of-factly, "You kill them by decapitation." Katrine nearly started laughing nervously, "I thought it was a stake to the heart."

"No, that's just fiction," Dean and Sam climbed out and went to the boot. There was nothing Katrine could do. She didn't have enough strength to run away and her SUV was at the bunker. She was going to have to go along with it.

She clambered out of the sleek vehicle and Dean handed her a machete, "You know how to use one of these?"

Katrine mimed swinging it and Dean grinned. "So, Sam and I will go in the front and attack while Katrine, you go round the back and catch any stragglers," Dean laid out the plan.

Everyone nodded and split up. "Will she be okay?" Sam asked after Katrine was out of earshot. "Yeah, just don't let any get out back," Dean replied.

Katrine had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't think straight. She was so thirsty. Then she heard someone coming. Katrine was in no shape to fight someone who thought she was going to kill them so she stumbled towards some crates in an attempt to hide. But she wasn't quick enough.

The person rounded the corner and Katrine saw the figure from the coffee shop all those years ago. His perfectly neat suit and immaculately styled hair was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Elijah," Katrine breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened to you?" the man, Elijah, asked.

"So thirsty. Haven't drank in weeks." Katrine's legs gave way beneath her and she landed at Elijah's feet. He pulled back the cuffs of his suit and bit into his wrist wincing as he felt his teeth pierce his skin and veins. He pressed his wrist against Katrine's mouth and she began to drink the red fluid flowing from the wound.

In an instant the world stopped spinning. "Much better, although human blood would taste amazing right about now." Elijah lifted Katrine bridal-style, "I'm sure Klaus will be able to help with that but let's get you home." "And where is home this time, Mr Mikaelson?" "New Orleans, Miss Ward." And with that they disappeared into the falling sunset.

Dean and Sam stealthily entered the building, silently decapitating vampires as they went. Then they were spotted.

"Well, this was bound to screw up at some point," Dean groaned as the brothers launched an attack. They swung left and right, dodging teeth and separating heads from their respective owners.

Dean detached the final head just as the sun disappeared from view, "Sammy? Where's Katrine?"

"I don't know," the younger brother replied, worry etched into his features, "She isn't here."

"You sure?" Sam nodded. "Maybe she's in the car." The boys ran out into the star filled darkness to find an empty car. "Katrine!" Dean shouted running back and forth searching all the crevices where she might hide if injured.

"She's not here, Dean," Sam said.

"Well where else could she be?" Dean retaliated, "We didn't check the back. C'mon!" Sam sighed and ran after his brother.

Torches illuminated, they searched through the crates.

"Dean," Sam called his brother over. "What?"

"Look," Sam shone his torch on the ground. Glistening in the light was Katrine's machete and a pool of blood.

Dean's face spelt out panic so Sam took over. "Let's get to a motel near and call Cas. We'll find her, Dean." Sam gently tugged on his brother's arm and directed him toward the Impala.

**A/N: Aw... the boys care about her. Make sure to review and let me know what you think. More of our favourite Mikaelsons coming up.**

**Lots of love,**

**Kat xx**


	4. The Mikaelsons and Dinner

**A/N: Okay so, a big thank you to:**

_VictoriaCP2  
>Hibrid assassin<br>kylynnjen_

**For all your follows and favourites. Enjoy!**

The Mikaelsons and Dinner

Katrine awoke with a pounding headache and blurry vision. When it cleared her surroundings made no sense and she sat up quickly.

As she did so, a feeling of fire spread through her body making her cry out in pain.

"Hey," a voice came from beside her, "Take it easy. My brother will kill me if you make yourself ill again."

"You're immortal, Klaus, remember? Where is Elijah?" Katrine asked, now fully awake and able to see the speaker.

"He has gone to get you something to help initiate a nightmare," Klaus reached over to the bedside cabinet.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that man?" "Yes, quite frankly too many times. Now drink. This is fresh from a man I picked up this morning." Katrine gratefully took the cup from the man's hands and took the opportunity to drink in the surroundings as well as the blood.

It was a fairly normal looking bedroom with a queen sized double bed on which Katrine was currently lying.

Klaus Mikaelson was sitting beside the bed. He hadn't aged a day since she last saw him. His sandy blonde hair was still sitting the same way and his beard was still trimmed the same. But something was different about him.

"What is it?" Katrine asked as she lowered the cup from her lips, now only half full. "What is what?" Klaus looked baffled.

"Don't play games with me Niklaus Mikaelson. What has changed with you?" Klaus allowed a playful light of realisation to come over his features, "You mean the fact a werewolf is pregnant with my child?"

"Yes that could be it," Katrine smiled at the fact Klaus may or may not be settling and decided to say no more about it.

"So what were you doing with hunters?" Klaus leaned back in his chair. Katrine sighed, "I owed their dad a favour, okay?"

"Okay," Klaus held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I hope my brother has been treating you deservingly," a feminine voice came from the doorway.

"Rebekah!" Katrine exclaimed rushing out of bed to greet her friend, "It's so good to see you!" "And you," Rebekah replied matching Katrine's grin. Katrine led her over to the bed, "You must tell me everything that has happened since we last met."

Klaus stood up, "I shall leave you girls to gossip as we all know you do best." "Thanks goodness you're back, Katrine. Elijah has been moody and hell bent on changing Klaus since he last you. He won't even talk about the visits."

"Well, he came to see me in a place called Sioux Falls where I was keeping an eye on some hunters who lost their father as I promised their father. I told him to leave before he got caught."

"Well he's been in a mood since then so maybe that will change."

"Tell me about Klaus' child," Katrine asked, "Who's the mother?" "She's a werewolf called Hayley and she's really very nice. Poor girl has to put up with that," Rebekah nodded in the direction Klaus had left.

"So, this is the compound."

Rebekah nodded.

"I thought so, it looks just the same," Katrine thought about all the times she had spent here with the Mikaelsons.

"It is not a building with room to change." Katrine turned to see Elijah standing where Rebekah had just minutes before. "I'll see you at dinner, Katrine," Rebekah stood and left. Elijah stepped aside to let his sister out and nodded his thanks as she passed.

He crossed the room in a few swift steps and sat on the imprint Rebekah had left. He pulled a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Katrine, "This should help." "Thank you," Katrine said graciously, placing it on the bedside cabinet.

"So, the compound?" Katrine asked.

Elijah only nodded as he analysed the woman in front of him. As expected, she had not changed a bit. Her hair was still glossy and light on her shoulders, her absorbing blue eyes danced in the light and joy was clear in them.

"It has been a while, Elijah," Katrine said carefully, not wanting to upset the man. "It has." "But this long-distance thing, it's working?" Katrine was wary, not really wanting to know the answer.

Elijah pulled her close and hugged her tightly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, having never realised before how strong the smell of strawberries was, "It is working, Katrine. Just, let's not go so long without seeing each other." Katrine nodded slowly and pressed her face into his neck before pulling back and asking, "How many vampires live here?"

Elijah chuckled softly knowing exactly what she meant, "You can share my bathroom. No other vampires to concern yourself with."

"Good," came the short, relieved, reply, "But how come there are so many?"

"Do you remember Marcellus?" Elijah looked dead in her eyes as he started to explain, allowing the words to roll of his tongue as he became lost in her eyes, "After we left New Orleans, even though we thought he was dead, he came to rule this town. He gained control of the witches in the French Quarter by using the most powerful witch, a girl called Davina. You can meet her later. He and his vampires came to live here. Now Klaus is back in control and we have taken up residency along with them."

"That simple?" Elijah chuckled again, "When you put it like that, it is."

"I'm sorry about pushing you away those years ago. I was afraid because if

they had caught you they would have found out you can't die and they would just keep hurting you," Katrine explained breathlessly, not wanting to be interrupted. "I understand," Elijah started, "but I hadn't seen you since you left to go to England and I needed to make sure you were okay. How was England?"

Katrine laughed nervously, "Well…no it didn't go so well." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Got a little carried away at a party and added to the list of countries I'm wanted in," Katrine blushed slightly and shifted her gaze to the floor. She felt Elijah lift himself from the bed and she turned to look at him.

His hand was outstretched, "Miss Ward, would you grant me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner?" Katrine giggled at the so obviously outdated formality but played along out of nostalgia, "The pleasure would be all mine."

If anything was to be said about Klaus, it is that he definitely knows how to throw a good dinner. Aside from the introductions, that witch was really something (Katrine could smell her power a mile off) there were willing, well, compelled, humans donating their blood to be drank by the 'inner circle' as Klaus called it.

"Where are the rest of the vampires?" Katrine quietly asked Rebekah. "They eat in the courtyard. They get the same meal just not in the same format," Rebekah replied nodding at the zombie-like humans bleeding into the glasses.

"Sorry I'm late," a heavily pregnant brunette entered the room, "I wasn't feeling too well and those stairs are getting more difficult every day."

"We were happy to wait," Klaus gestured to the table for everyone to take their places.

Elijah guided Katrine over to the brunette who was rapidly regaining her composure, "Katrine, this is Hayley." Katrine shook Hayley's hand as it clicked, "You're the pregnant werewolf."

As soon as she said the words Katrine cringed, "Sorry, bad way to connect." Hayley laughed, "Its fine. A lot of people have been doing that. My reputation obviously precedes me."

"We should sit down before Klaus becomes agitated," Elijah placed his hand on Katrine's back and gently pushed her toward the table. Hayley followed suit and sat at the bottom of the table opposite Klaus.

Elijah took his place beside Klaus, who was at the head, and Katrine sat beside him. Rebekah seated herself next to Katrine, "So you met Davina and Hayley."

Katrine nodded, "Both very powerful in their own rights."

Klaus stood and instantly silence fell over the table. "I would like to thank you all for joining me tonight," Klaus started, "to welcome back a long-missed friend." He turned to Katrine, "To old friends." Everyone raised their freshly filled glasses and said in unison, "Old friends." Katrine started smiling shyly and Elijah kissed her on the cheek.

Just as everyone began to eat, noise erupted from the courtyard.

Katrine, her hunter senses still sharp as ever, rushed out to see what was wrong with Elijah close on her heels. They reached the edge of the walkway overlooking the courtyard and saw the madness unfold beneath them.

Men with long silver blades invaded their sanctuary and started a mass slaughter. Unfortunately, Katrine recognized their style. She snarled, "Hunters."

**A/N: Oh my god! Cliffhanger! But I'm not sorry. Keep on reading to find out what happens.**

**Kat out xx**


	5. Protect Our Own

**A/N: So the Winchesters are back in this bit! I'm sorry this is short but here you have it. Enjoy!**

Protect Our Own

**2 Days Earlier**

"Are you sure?" Dean asked Sam, his brow creased in confusion, "New Orleans?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, "There are definitely vampires in New Orleans and I'm sure that they are the same ones we hunted with Katrine yesterday."

"But how did they get down there so fast?" Dean wondered, now pacing. "They're vampires Dean." Dean nodded like it was obvious.

"So we need to get there. Even if Katrine isn't there, there are vampires that need to be hunted."

"Then let's go," Dean grabbed his jacket and the keys to Impala as they left the motel with a long drive ahead of them.

**Present Day**

Katrine turned to the other vampires who had followed her and Elijah out, "We are under attack from hunters. We need to protect our own before they kill us all," she turned to Rebekah, "Get Hayley out of here. This is not her fight." Rebekah nodded and grabbed the werewolf's arm, dragging her away.

Beneath them, the vampire's had started to retaliate and there were now several heads and hearts on the ground. Katrine jumped over the railing and into the chaos. The others followed her down and the attack began.

All around Katrine she could see people she associated herself with ripping apart vampires. It made her mad, that she couldn't have anticipated it or protected them. But if being a hunter taught her one thing, it was that all hunters think alike and their one goal would be to destroy all the vampires in the building.

She wasn't too sure how that helped except to make her more angry than she already was.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Mikaelson brothers ripping out heart after heart, so she decided to follow their lead. She slashed at the hunters, anticipating their every move. Her increased speed confused and disorientated the men and sometimes, if she was quick enough, she was able to show them their on heart before adding it to the pile. Sometimes it was just easier to rip of their heads than to take a junk out of their necks.

After getting her hands covered in blood, Katrine turned to see that the hunters still greatly outnumbered the vampires. The vampires were starting to slow down and she knew she had to do something.

So she moved to a clear space amidst the anarchy and accidently made eye contact with Elijah. He knew what she was about to do and shook his head vigorously. Katrine saw a hunter looming behind Elijah and in an instant she was there and the man's heart was in her hand.

Completely ignoring what had just happened, Elijah grasped Katrine's arm, "You can't do this. They don't know you're kind exists. You won't be safe."

Katrine shook her head, "If I don't then we all die. Maybe it's time they found out."

Before Elijah could process what she said, Katrine was back in her spot. One knee was on the floor along with her hands. Her eyes were clamped shut and she appeared to be whispering something. As must as Elijah wanted to stop her, he had to help stop the hunters.

He decapitated and ripped out hunter's hearts, flipping them over and ripping out their jugular veins. They were messing with his family and he wouldn't allow it. He risked a glance in her direction.

Katrine was slowly starting to stand up, her hands still outstretched in front of her. Several big black shapes were raising from the ground. They growled and snarled at the hunters, knowing they had to protect their master as soon as she gave the word.

And she did, "Sic 'em boy!" The hellhounds ripped the hunters to shreds in a matter of minutes until only two remained.

And Katrine recognised them instantly. "Stop!" she commanded her dogs. She clicked her fingers and they disintegrated into smoke which filtered down into the floor.

"What are you?" one of them asked holding up his machete, the light glistening off it. "Put it down, Dean, I'm not going to hurt you," Katrine said holding her hands at waist level.

"You're Dean," Elijah appeared beside her ready to rip out their beating hearts if necessary, "That makes you Sam." The younger brother shifted uncomfortably at being surrounded by so many vampires. Katrine picked up on this and suggested, "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?"

Elijah put his hand in Katrine's. "It's okay," she whispered, "They won't hurt me." "Only if they put down the weapons," Elijah turned to the brothers. His own brother was anxious to know where his sister had taken Hayley. "Why don't you go and find them, Klaus? Let them know it's safe to come home," Katrine said without taking her eyes off the Winchester. Klaus nodded and left, taking two day walkers with him to help search.

"Well," Elijah asked, his suit covered in blood some of it his own, "Are you going to put them down or do we have to put you down."

Sam saw he didn't have a choice and slowly put his machete on the ground. A few seconds later, Dean sighed and threw his down beside the other. Elijah relaxed but didn't let go of Katrine's hand. "Let's go upstairs," Katrine turned and pulled Elijah up the stairs.

The Winchesters followed, believing they would be safer with their friend, even if they didn't know what she was.

**A/N: Anyone else think Elijah is not one bit pleased that she let them live? Oh well, see you next chapter. **


	6. The Truth Behind The Lies

**A/N: So here it is. The Final Chapter. Enjoy**

The Truth Behind The Lies

Katrine had managed to find a room with comfortable looking chairs. It was an old drawing room with many books and desks. Katrine sat herself on one couch and Elijah took the place beside her. The Winchesters hesitantly sat across from them, a small coffee table separating the vampires from the humans.

"So," Katrine started, "What do you want to know?"

Dean scoffed, "What do you think? You summoned Hellhounds from the ground. You were defending these monsters."

At this Elijah snarled showing his fangs. Katrine placed her hand on his arm to quieten him.

"I am what is called a Nightmare Vampire. Not only do I feed off blood but also the energy of nightmares. Of course I am in complete control of these nightmares. I can summon a nightmare to appear in front of someone while they are awake or do it the conventional way, when they are sleeping."

Sam's face conveyed intense interest, "So you can be killed by decapitation, like him," he pointed to Elijah.

Katrine laughed, "Actually, the conventional way to kill vampires is with a stake to the heart. To kill a Nightmare Vampire is, yes, decapitation. But Elijah is an Original Vampire, one of the first. The only way to kill him is with a very specific stake, which I'm not going to identify for obvious reason."

Sam sat forward intrigued, "So he was turned by the Alpha."

Katrine shook her head, "Their mother, who was a very powerful witch, turned them into vampires."

Now Dean was shaking his head, "All vampires come from the Alpha, who was created by Eve."

"Eve needed her inspiration from somewhere," Katrine sat back fully satisfied with the look on the boys faces.

"So the stakes aren't a myth," Dean said. He turned to the window and back to Katrine, "But what about light?"

"That burns," Elijah said. "Prove it," came Dean's response.

Elijah laughed, "It won't burn an Original. I wouldn't try to underestimate me."

"But it would burn you," Dean nodded at Katrine. Katrine sighed and removed her ring from her finger. She placed it on the table and walked to the window.

"Careful," Elijah said, "Don't want you to combust." Katrine smirked and placed her hand in front of the window, wincing as her hand began to burn. She yanked her hand out of the sunlight and in a second she was in the other side of the room, submerging her hand in a container of water.

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed, "How did you do that?" "Super-speed and super-strength," Katrine replied, "Perks of being a vampire."

"What about that?" Sam pointed at her ring. Katrine sat down and put her ring back on as Elijah explained, "This is day ring. It allows vampires to walk in the sunlight."

"We can also make other people do whatever we want them to. It's called compulsion. Vampires can compel other species but can't compel other vampires. Originals can compel anyone, including other vampires," Katrine slowly explained, making sure the boys got every word.

"Seriously," Dean raised an eyebrow. Katrine turned to Sam and looked in his eyes, "Slap Dean." Sam turned around and struck Dean on his cheek.

"Whoa," Sam cried out, "I didn't mean to do that." Elijah smirked as Dean's face turned red. "Well played, Ward." "Apology accepted," Katrine copied Elijah's smirk.

"So everything we were taught about vampires is a lie?" Sam's brow creased in a mixture of confusion and frustration. "Pretty much," Katrine replied.

"Is there any other knowledge you would like us to grace you with?" Elijah queried. "How long have you guys been around?" Sam asked.

"Over a thousand years," Elijah replied. "I was born in 1446," Katrine answered. Sam quickly did the math, "That makes you 568 years old."

Dean whistled, "And looking good for your age." Elijah quickly out his arm around Katrine's shoulder. "And I will look like this until I lose my head," Katrine leant into Elijah, looking slightly sad for a moment.

She lost the unhappiness as the brothers stood up, "Well we better get going. Some of us have jobs." Katrine stood up and hugged the brothers in turn.

As they went to leave, Dean turned and said to Elijah, "I'm still not sorry about the mess or the death." Elijah's face turned to stone and Katrine quickly pushed Dean out the door, "You better go before you find your heart on the floor." Katrine walked them through the compound and the Quarter until they reached the Impala

"Goodbye Katrine," Sam waved. "Bye boys," Katrine waved back, "And if I ever see you round here again I will personally rip your heads off." "Gottcha," Dean gulped as he pulled the Impala off the curb and down the street.

Katrine returned to the compound to see the clean-up had begun. Vampires and hunters had been placed separately. The vampires were in neat rows and the various parts of the hunters were in a bonfire formation. There were definitely more hunters than vampires.

As she entered, she was applauded. Vampires congratulated her on the victory and even Marcel smiled at her. Rebekah rushed to her and engulfed her in a tight hug,

"Nobody would tell me where you had gone." "Just saying goodbye to some friends." Katrine saw Elijah on the terrace overlooking the celebrations. He slowly walked around and into his room. Katrine squeezed her friend back and excused herself.

Elijah's room was exactly as it looked all those years ago. And Katrine loved it. But Elijah was standing at the window looking out down onto the street below.

Katrine wrapped her arms around his waist and followed his eye-line out the window, "What's wrong?" Elijah let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, "You let those two hunters go after telling them everything about us."

"It wasn't fair to not do either of those. They saved my life so many times and they deserved to know who they had been travelling with for all those years."

"You have a heart of gold and the kindness of someone who has seen too much," Elijah turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart, "What really happened in England?" Katrine sighed and leaned her head against Elijah's chest.

"I became a doctor. I compelled everyone to believe I had the necessary qualifications. The Emergency Department I worked in saw a lot of tragedy and death. I was fed up with it. So anyone who was on the brink of death, I fed them my blood."

Elijah had since let go of Katrine and was now rubbing his face in despair.

"Two of the doctors found out and I couldn't compel them to forget. They realised I was saving lives and no more so they left me alone," Katrine sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "But then I treated a vampire hunter. I should have realised that he had vampire bites on his neck, but all I was told was that he was losing too much blood and that he was going to die. When he came round he knew instantly that it was me and he staked me. That was when I decided it had gone too far and I left. A few years later I got a phone call telling me that one of the doctors that helped me had been killed by a vampire hunter."

Elijah sat beside Katrine as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It was my fault and now his kids are on their own," Katrine buried her face in Elijah's chest and sobbed quietly.

He held her and began to think how differently everything could have happened. He was meant to go to England with Katrine but pulled out at the last minute to sort out one of Niklaus' messes. "I'm so sorry Katrine," Elijah's eyes began to water, "I promise I will never leave you again. You will never be alone."

The door to Elijah's room burst open as Klaus excitedly pounded in. Katrine quickly wiped her eyes as did Elijah. Klaus immediately knew something was wrong with his friend and knelt in front of her, "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, Niklaus," Elijah answered as Katrine struggled to find her voice, "we were just chatting." Klaus sighed, knowing he would be told no more, and stood up, "Well, we are ready to light the human bonfire if you would care to join us."

"We will be down in a moment, Klaus," Katrine promised, standing up. Klaus nodded and left the room, mumbling something about matches.

"We better show our faces or people will start to wonder what's wrong," Katrine walked to the adjoining bathroom and quickly washed her face. Elijah straightened his suit and opened the door for her, "I love you."

Katrine laughed, "It's just as well I love you too." She quickly kissed him before leading him down into the celebrations.

**A/N: Aw, happy ending. I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**Lots of Vampire Kisses,**

**Kat xx**


End file.
